beyond_the_edgefandomcom-20200214-history
Braeden Campbell
This article is about the Creator and Voice actor of Oakley, for the character in the show see Braeden Campbell (Character). 'Braeden Campbell '''is the creator and the voice of Oakley Family * Robyn (mom) * Rylan (brother) * Kaelin (brother) * Unknown named dad (dad) * Grandma * Grandpa Stories The Cupcake Incident One time Hunter, Espn, and Braeden were all sitting at lunch. Braeden has a Hostess cupcake in his lunchbox. Espn, as a joke, takes the cupcake. After a a minute or 2, Espn gives back the cupcake. Then Braeden says "I don't want it.", and gives it to Hunter. Hunter eats it. After Braeden gets home. He tells his mom that Hunter and Espn took his cupcake and ate it in front of him. His mom calls Hunter's mom. And Hunter's mom asks if that's true. Hunter says no. The Baby Bottle Incident One time Braeden, Espn, and Hunter are all taking on Discord. Braeden posts a baby bottle emoji. The Espn comes up with the joke that Braeden ejaculated in the bottle and then showed it to us. Braeden got super mad and got off Discord. The Gabby Incident Espn, Braeden, and Hunter are all talking in Discord chat. Braeden joins the call and we Espn immediately asks him, "How's Gabby". Espn then says that Hunter saw him at the Spring Fling with Gabby. Skip to a few minutes later, and Braeden is crying about them making fun about him dating Gabby. Then Braeden's mom walks in and says "Hey". Braeden mutes himself and leaves chat. The Lies In 4th grade, Braeden's told multiple lies such as, that his mom died in a plane crash, that Canada uses only tanks, that America uses Canada's military, and much more. When anyone brings these up, he replies with "I don't remember that.", however there are a collection of people who remember. Moving Braeden once told everybody that he was going to move back to Canada in 4th grade. However when the day came when he was supposed to move back, he was at school. As expected everybody was very sad that he was lying... Cat Dying One night, Braeden got a new cat, he named it Ollie. He apparently wasn't watching the cat and it jumped off his 3 foot table and died. Then he cried. He then pushed his (full) above ground pool. And dug a hole and buried his cat there and then kept crying. After that he realized that his neighbors were coincidentally selling a cat that looked just like Ollie #1. He then got it for free. A few months later, Ollie #2 runs away because Braeden let him out, just like his other cat, Cooper. Robot Dog Christmas morning Braeden got a god damn robot dog for Christmas, he abused the fuck out of it. So Hunter comes up with a prank in which he pretends to call the police on Braeden for abusing his robot dog. During Hunter's "call", Braeden leaves the call actually thinking he that police were going to go to house. Nicknames (given by other people) His friends often give him demeaning nicknames * Big B * BraeBear * Curious Campbell * 'Lil B * Stupid Boi * Fag * Brae Brae * Malicious Mathew * Braeden Cancelled * Braeden Cowbell * Ass-Hat * Big N***er * Vegeta (discord name) * Blue_Blood * Dark Truth * Gay Retard * Big Oakley * Big Shithead * Ol' Campbell * Campbell the Cunt * BC * BMC * Dumbass B * Mindless Matthew * Braeden the Bag * Blockheaded Braeden * B * Brainless Braeden * Misguided Matthew * Bigoted Braeden * Moronic Matthew * Dumbfuck * Beastly B * Cancerous Campell * Braeden the Dimwit * Damned Braeden * Braeden the Cretin * BeeEmSee * Bee * Braedinator * Dumb Muffin * Cockface Campbell * Braeden Camgirl * Braeden Cocksucker Appearance very hot (tbh i'd fuck) Notes * His middle name is Matthew * He sometimes gets suicidal * He cried on Discord once * His girlfriend's name is Gabby * Everybody hates him (i mean everybody) * He got mad at a cupcake * He c*mmed in a baby bottle once * He is attracted to Yang * His cat jumped of a 3ft table and died * He buried his cat under his above-ground pool * He then bought a new cat from his neighbors that looked just like his cat * His cat's name is Ollie * Ollie #2 then ran away Quotes ''"Fuck yourself" "Fuck you" "Your gay" "1-2 work days" "I want to fuck Gaby so fucking badly. Gaby keeps on hugging me and helping me up and when I walk next to her I cant fucking help but get a boner. God, I fucking love her. I can't wait till we are older, when I can finally have her to myself. She's the one of the best things that has happened to me ever. I am so thankful for a person like her. She's not only hella thiccccc but she's also not as bitchy as Allie, so yeah." Gallery iemmkw.png|''Braeden with his tongue out'' Braesmile.PNG|''Braeden smiling'' Peeee pee man.PNG|''Braeden looks like Sid from Ice Age'' jjjjjjj.PNG|''Rylan, Braeden's brother'' s.PNG|''Braeden admitting he's gay on Discord.'' oakley.PNG|''Braeden's ROBLOX profile'' sssss.PNG|''Braeden using the wrong words.'' mmmmm.PNG|''Creepy Braeden'' nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.PNG|''In between Braeden's legs'' niggeggegegr.PNG|''Braeden with a helmet on.'' ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd.PNG|''braeden looking super fuckable tbh'' vii.png|''Braeden at the baseball fields.'' braeden 3.PNG|''Braeden facepalming'' hhhhhhhhhh'.PNG|''Braeden at the bowling alley'' mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.PNG|''Braeden's dad'' bhvsx vbwsbv gsabhdsbhedbhdscchjudchbgygcxdbhxcbnhcxb xcdhbdfhjbfdjhfvjhjujgknuiihfyeffyefdbefnnrfj fjgffdnfb.png|''braeden getting ready to go into Iraq and beat up some mfs'' bigsleep.PNG|''Braeden sleeping'' braeden.PNG|''braeden's super hot spartan on halo 4'' braeden (3).PNG|''braeden's final form'' dab.PNG|''Braeden dabbing'' cum.PNG|''Braeden getting c*mmed on by his boyfriend'' wooo ooo.PNG|''Braeden saying "wooooo"'' rattled.PNG|''Braeden shooting the Arabian men.'' no nose braeden.PNG|''braeden looking like he got no motherf*cking nose'' arm.PNG|''Braeden's arm'' shdhsddjh.PNG|''braeden getting ready for that mf s*x'' look.PNG|''braeden looking super hot and bangable'' conspipation.png|''Braeden but constipated'' boredboi.PNG|''Braeden's bored!'' msofksd.jpg|''mmmmhmmmmm'' 20180106_224340.jpg|''omg he looks so hot! ❤️'' ollie2.PNG|''Braeden's cat, Ollie'' ollie.PNG|''Another photo of Ollie'' ollie3.PNG|''Ollie, again'' big b's house.PNG|''Braeden's house'' dddddd.png|''Braeden in a tuxedo'' idfhiintejhnfd8yuijerfnuhhbfsnuhji.GIF|''stealth mission'' ydfdwfyghucs.png|''ahhhhhhhhh'' yghdgg2yugbyeruh.jpg|''mmmmmmm'' 20170819_121759_1503170299536.jpg|''sprite is good'' ijershrnjikityn.jpg|''#sick'' part0.jpg|''braeden at disneyland... i think'' orange_b.jpg|''orange tuxedo'' yes.PNG|''this is a photo indescribable by every human ever, it is strange to say the very least...'' hghjjf.png|''lumberjack boi'' gfhfdfg.png|''Wish i was there but my mom wants me to help her with stuff'' 20190501_085204.jpg|''Yeah ok'' 20190501_085209.jpg|''Yeah im big b'' 20190501_085217.jpg|''Sad b hours'' 20190501_085420.jpg|''I hate anime man!'' 20190501_085420(0).jpg|''I still hate anime....'' 20190501_085457.jpg|''Huh? What's this, AHHHHHHHHHH MONKYS! AAAHH NO GO AWAY!!!!!'' 20190502_153027.jpg|''Super rad haircut, y'know?'' 20190502_153312.jpg|''What do you mean my haircut isn't cool! Fuck you Espn!'' 20190502_153312(0).jpg|''Shut up Michelle, it doesn't look like bread...'' 20190502_153313.jpg|''Enough witb the jokes Huntet! How would you like it if someone made fun of your hair!?'' 20190502_153503.jpg|''Is that a arm going to punch him or some shit? I didn't notice that until I started typing this'' 20190502_153505.jpg|''Looking at Yang'' 20190502_153505(0).jpg|''Why do you think I love Yang!? Like that confuses big b'' 20190502_153506.jpg|''I don't even like RWBY!'' 20190502_153508.jpg|''No Michelle you can't neck me...'' 20190529 185412.jpg|''Big smile!'' 20190529 185129.jpg|''Big B likes to boogie.'' Screenshot 20190603-175617.jpg|''No, Braeden you don't look cool.'' 2019-06-29 22.59.52.jpg|''Revenge is a dish best served cold. And yep, he fucking made this photo.'' Category:Voice Actors Category:Males Category:Male Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors Who Voice Protagonists Category:Male Voice Actors Who Voice Protagonists Category:IRL